Rencuentro
by Rosa Harkness Barrowman
Summary: George esta muerto, Fred esta deprimio y desolado hasta que un milagro aparezca en su vida  Fred/George Twincest historia escrita por el cumpleaños de Fred y George Weasley editado


**A****CLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE j.k rOWLING SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p>Recuentro<p>

Fred Pov

Han pasado cinco meses desde que te fuiste de mi vida, no puedo creer que ya no estas con nosotros, como te he echado de menos y la manera en que bromeábamos contra nuestros hermanos, principalmente de Percy; pero lo que mas echo de menos es que no estés a mi lado diciendo que me amas, que siempre estarás conmigo, pero no cumpliste tu promesa, por que te fuiste mi amor, no sabes como te he estado extrañando y mas por que próximamente te necesitare mucho mas, ya que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y sé que nuestro pequeño no te va a conocer y eso hace que me deprima mas.

Ahora estoy acostado en nuestra cama abrazando nuestra almohada llorando, como te extraño George, por favor vuelve. Me quedo dormido por tantas lágrimas derramadas. Para cuando me despierto ya no estoy triste, pero aun así puedo acordarme cuando fue nuestra primera palabra, aunque éramos muy chicos.

_Flash Back_

_Teníamos ya los dos años y al parecer a mamá le preocupaba el que no pudiéramos decir ninguna palabra, para ese entonces yo era tímido y no podía hablar aun y mi gemelo tampoco, no al menos si había personas a nuestro alrededor. Hasta que una noche cuando estábamos en nuestra cuna tuve una pesadilla muy fea y me desperté sobresaltado y tu me miraste con preocupación en el rostro._

_- Fred – me dijiste por primera vez._

_- George – conteste, para __después__ abrazarnos con fuerzas, hasta que por fin solté el llanto por esa pesadilla, unos minutos después vino nuestra madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y nos empezó abrazar y nosotros nada mas decíamos nuestros nombres esa fue nuestra primera palabra._

_Fin Flash Back_

Nuevas lágrimas caen en mis ojos, sólo por acordarme lo que pasó años atrás, como aquella vez que nos perdimos en el bosque y nuestra madre nos encontró con una mirada de preocupación.

_Flash Back _

_Estábamos con nuestra familia en un día de campo en el bosque nosotros ya teníamos cinco años y éramos mucho mas traviesos, cuando estábamos caminando atrás de ellos, para llegar a la tienda para descansar ya que fuimos por comida a la tienda, ya que mis otros hermanos se quedaron en ella, nos separamos por error y había mucha niebla, al principio pensamos que estábamos con ellos, pero cuando la niebla desapareció, nos dimos __cuenta__ que estábamos perdidos en el bosque y nos empezamos alarma, o mejor dicho yo me empecé a alarmar._

_- Mamá, papá – lloriqueé entrecortado en esos momentos me caían las lagrimas de los ojos, George me miró con tristeza y me comenzó abrazar._

_- Tranquilo Freddie pronto nos encontraran – me confortó con una sonrisa, pero yo no podía tranquilizarme, y me aferre más a él._

_- Como quieres que este tranquilo si nos perdimos y nuestros padres nos van a regañar por que pensaran que fue una broma – replique con más lagrimas y tú sólo me abrazabas y acariciabas mi cabello._

_- Si piensan eso, yo me echare la culpa hermanito, pero no te pongas así odio verte sufrir – me contestó con una sonrisa triste yo solo me abrazo a él, hasta sepáranos y sentarnos en el pasto esperando de que nos busquen._

_- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, te quiero mucho Georgie – todavía con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_- No tienes que agradéceme si siempre estamos juntos y siempre lo estaremos y yo también te quiero mucho Freddie –me dijiste con una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazaste, hasta que llegó nuestra madre con una mirada de angustia y nos abrazó hasta casi dejarnos sin respiración._

_Fin Flash Back_

George ¿por que te fuiste? ¿Porqué te tuviste que morir, por que me dejaste solo?, no he parado dejar de llorar sólo pensando en ti mi amor y la manera de que me protegiste cuando no querían que estuviéramos juntos, pero tu lo lograste, conseguiste que estuviéramos juntos.

-Por favor George vuelve, regresa a mi por el bien mío y de nuestro bebé que viene en camino, por favor regresa a mi, no sabes cuanto te necesito. – con esas palabras me quedo de nuevo dormido soñando que tú volvieras estar de nuevo conmigo.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí teniendo pesadillas de que tu me dejabas solo, hasta que sentí una mano suave en mis cabellos y eso hizo que me empezara a despertar, cuando abro los ojos y me enfoco para ver quien me está acariciando dejo salir el llanto de una manera descontrolada, pues era nada mas y nada menos que mi amor quien me estaba sonriendo con una hermosa expresión en su rostro, y con su otra mano quitaba mis lagrimas, no podía creer que George estuviera en frente mío debo de estar soñando o tal vez haya muerto.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, mi gemelo comenzó hablarme.

- No estas ni soñando y no has muerto, soy yo Fred, estoy vivo – me contestó con esa voz tan parecida a la mía, sin dejar de sonreír y yo tímidamente me acerco y lo abrazo para confirmar que no sea un fantasma y cuando lo abrazo lo confirmo, es real su pecho contra el mío mis brazos en su cintura y la suyas ya estaban en mi cuello, no podía creer mi gemelo esta vivo.

- ¡Estas vivo! – grite mientras mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, lo beso con desesperación y de inmediato recibió mis labios en los suyos, al separar su boca de la mía comienza a besarme en la frente para después ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que tanto extrañe.

- Claro que estoy vivo mi amor y esta vez no te dejare solo nunca más - dijo sonriéndome y besando toda mi cara, yo solo le acaricio la suya con ternura.

-¿Pero como es que estas vivo George? – Pregunte intrigado ya que yo mismo lo vi sin vida y como lo enterramos y solo acordarme de eso vuelvo a llorar mi gemelo me observa con una sonrisa y me abraza para consolarme.

- Fue tu deseo Fred tu querías que no te dejara solo a ti y a nuestro pequeño que esta creciendo en tu vientre, por eso regrese a ti mi amor, te veía desde el cielo, lo mal que lo estabas pasando sin mi y sé que si no hubiera regresado a tu lado de seguro te dejarías morir. Yo no dejaría que nada malo te pasara a ti y a nuestro bebé, por eso regrese a tu lado gracias al permiso que Merlín me dio y mas al ver como suplicabas por mi de una manera desesperada, como nunca en mi vida te había visto, por eso ahora no te preocupes Fred, ahora estoy aquí contigo, para ti y para nuestro bebé – me contesto llevando su mano a mi vientre y la acaricia con cariño y eso hace que lagrimas de felicidad cayeran en mis ojos, viendo como la sonrisa de George se hacia mas grande.

- Le tendré que agradecer a Merlín por traerte de regreso a mi lado – exclame, mientras llevaba mi boca a la suya y lo vuelvo a besar, mi hermano me corresponde con una sonrisa en fondo.

- Te quiero Fred y sé que ahora más que nunca me separare de tu lado, siempre te voy a cuidar a ti y a nuestro pequeño hijo te lo juro – prometió mi gemelo cuando se separó de mi boca y mirándome serio, para después volver abrazarme.

- Se que lo harás, siempre he confiado en ti, y yo también te quiero muchísimo George – conteste sonriendo por primera vez después de cinco meses.

- Te amo Fred y ahora que estoy vivo te quiero proponer algo, claro si tu aceptas – me pidió nervioso, yo lo mire confundido y preocupación en mi rostro.

-Claro que aceptare cualquier cosa que me digas, eres lo mas importante para mi además de nuestro hijo – le respondí, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi abultado vientre, lo miro separarse de repente de la cama y se arrodilla con una pierna en el suelo y la otra parada para después sacara una caja de terciopelo.

- Fred hace mucho quería decirte lo mucho que te he amado y que cuando estuvimos cinco años de noviazgo, me has aguantado sin dejar ninguna queja, además estando esos cinco años he sido el ser mas feliz de mi vida y esto te lo iba pedir cuando acabara la guerra, pero paso en que yo me encontraba muerto, pero Merlín nos dio otra oportunidad, y por eso te lo diré ahora, Frederick Fabián Weasley te gustaría ser mi esposo, para amarte y quererte para toda la eternidad, cuidarte y protegerte de que nadie te haga daño – me contesto abriendo la cajita para mostrarme un anillo de oro con nuestras iniciales en ella, yo estaba que no me lo creía George, mi gemelo, mi gran amor me estaba proponiéndome matrimonio y yo estoy con mas lagrimas en los ojos y esta vez de pura felicidad, sin espérame mas me lanzo en sus brazos y lo beso con desesperación, mi gemelo reacciona un poco después de mi reacción hasta que el me devuelve con intensidad el beso, hasta sepáranos por un poco de aire – Eso lo tomare como un si – me pregunto sonriéndome como un niño de cinco años recibiendo un regalo de navidad.

- Por supuesto que me caso contigo George Gideon Weasley, te amo con todo mi corazón, como puedes siquiera pensar que no me casare contigo Forge – le conteste serio, para después ver que se acerca mas a mi y me besa en la frente, para después depositar el anillo en mi dedo anular en mi mano izquierda yo miro la argolla embobado.

-Yo nunca pensé en que no me ibas aceptar Gred en todo caso fuiste tu que pensaste aquello mi amor, pero bueno y para cuando quieres casarte ya me muero que seas mi esposo Frederick Fabián Weasley de Weasley – me contesto sonriéndome picardamente y yo me sonroje por la ultima frase aunque sonaba muy bien nuestros dos apellidos juntos.

- Yo también estoy deseando de que seas mi esposo – le conteste, mientras lo abrazaba, mientras el me correspondía y me besaba mis cabellos.

- ¿Entonces para cuando quieres la boda mi amor? – me pregunto otra vez, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con suavidad.

- Que tal para dos semanas Georgie –le respondí separándome un poco de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro, veo que la mirada de mi gemelo se ilumina y me besa y yo le correspondía el beso con amor.

- Para dos semanas entonces será mi Freddie – me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro – Te amor Fred y gracias por pedirme regresar a ti- siguió diciendo, mientras me besaba en la frente.

- No Gracias a ti por querer regresar a mi lado George y estar conmigo y con nuestro hijo, te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo – conteste mientras lo abrazaba con cariño, para después besarle lentamente, no saben como estaré eternamente agradecido a Merlín por traer a mi amor de vuelta a mi lado, ahora sé mas que nunca que ya no estaré de nuevo solo, como los pase esos cinco meses sufriendo por la perdida de George, pero ahora estoy de nuevo con mi amor y nunca mas nos separaremos y mas ahora que criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos y eso me hacia feliz y mas por que en dos semanas me casare con el amor de mi vida con George con mi alma Gemela.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO AQUI ESTA MI SEGUNDO FIC DE FREDGEORGE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI DEJAMELO SABER POR MEDIO DE UN REVIEW, Y LAMENTO LAS FALLAS DE OCTOGRAFIA**

**ESPECFICAMENTE ESTE FIC LO VOY A PIBLICAR HOY POR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTROS GEMELITOS FAVORITOS FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY.**

**BUENO YA ACABO DE SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SIEMPRE TE CUIDARE FRED POR SI LES INTERESA**

**SALUDOS **

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
